The Dumping Ground
by MickaylatheDumpingGround
Summary: This is a story about the dumping ground but I've a added Mickayla Wright into the plot. If you want me to carry on the dumping ground please review. Good and bad comments. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1-Football Stars

Hello, my name is Mickayla Wright (people call me Kay), I blow out my candles on the 27th July and Im 15 years old, and I live at Elm Tree house. Best known as the Dumping Ground. Its not like a normal family its a care home for kids. Im in care because my parents died... I don't even know how they died so I blame myself for their death.

Here you always have to expect the unexpected.

By the way I didn't tell you who my best friends were. Im best friends with Liam O'Donovan (He still hasn't contacted yet :( ) even though he's left the DG, but Im also best friends with Carmen, Tee and Lily.

The Dumping Ground Kick Off

Everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine, Jody and I were outside playing football. I'd love to be a footballer or an athlete one day, that would be my dream ambition

"Mickayla mind the windows" May-Li shouted as I kicked the ball near the windows

"Sorry" I said

Mike came outside to call us in

"Okay you horrible lot, lets get some grub down you and wash your hands please" Mike said

We were all about to go in until we saw a car outside the house with an adult and kid.

The kid started running away

"Oi, Bailey come back here" Senjay shouted

"Make me" Bailey shouted

May-Li ran down and tackled him to the ground

"I could've handled it" Senjay said

"Your welcome" May-Li said getting up

"Got to keep an eye on this one, I've only had him for an hour and he's tried running away twice" Senjay said

"I thought he needed a workout" Bailey said

"Ah, you must be Bailey Wharton" Mike said holding out his hand for Bailey to shake it

"Looks like you could use a workout yourself" Bailey said

"Ohhhhh" We all said laughing while Bailey had a smirk on his face

We all headed inside and we started to have lunch, and Tyler being himself he had to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Knock knock" Tyler said

"Who's there?" We all replied

"Daisy"

"Daisy who?"

"Dai-sy me rollin' they hatin', patrollin' tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty"

We all started laughing and having a great time with each others company. That was until Bailey walked in.

He bounced the ball on Mo's head and said "Oi, go and sit over there"

"No" Mo said

"Oi, Bailey come and sit here. NOW" May-Li said

Bailey walked over to the seat that was in between Jody and Tyler. As he sat down he started scoffing down the food

"Was someone starving you?" Little Floss asked

"Im building up for tomorrows match" Said Bailey

"What kind of match is it?" Faith asked

"League cup Final" Bailey said proudly

"Really? I have a league cup final tomorrow as well" I said

"Pfft, girls can't play football" Bailey said cockily

Everyone looked at him in disgust

"Is that what you really think?" I said

"Thats what I know" Bailey said

"Anyway, what team do you wanna play for?" Jody asked

"Barcelona will probably offer me the most but I wont turn Liverpool down either" Bailey said

"Finally someone who supports a GOOD TEAM" I said looking at Frank

"Sorry Kay but Man United all the way" Frank said to me

Bailey was getting up with a sausage in his hand

"Um, Bailey we are still eating" May-Li said

"No ones stopping you" Bailey said and left the room

"He really fancies himself" Johnny said

"Yep he so does" I said

"I bet your way better at football than him Kay" Rick said

"Thanks Rick, but theres only one way to find out" I said grabbing a football

"Anyone wanna kick about?" I asked with a smirk on my face

Everyone agreed so we got Bailey and headed out to the garden we split into two teams and started playing a friendly. Rick made a long shot to me and I headed it in the goal. I walked up to Rick and high-fived him then gave him a quick hug. At the end of the match the score was a draw of 2-2

The next day

I woke up thinking todays the big day, when I woke up I put on my football jersey (It has Wright on the back of it. The shorts the girls wear are shorter than the boys') and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked down the steps and sat down and laced up my footy boots. I walked into the dining to get some toast.

"Here's one of our footy stars" Mike said while everyone cheered

"Aww, stop your making me blush" I said putting my hands to my my cheeks

"Plus remember we have another football star, anyway Mike you gonna take me to the field or can I walk it" I said grabbing my jacket

"I'll take you" Mike said

"Fine then, we have about an hour. You'll need to take Bailey to his match first because his is in 45 minutes" I told Mike as Frank walked through the front door

"Yeah, yeah okay" Mike said as he walked over to Frank and they went into the office. Bailey was about to leave and go to his football field but May-Li stopped him

"Where'd you think your going?" She asked

"To football" Bailey said

"Not on your own your not"

"I know there'll be 10 other players"

"Aha, cute know get back in" She pushed Bailey inside

He opened the office door and asked Mike

"How long till your done because I need to get to my match and so does the girl who thinks she can play football" Bailey said

"Do not come in here without knocking and that girls name is Kay and she can play football. You will not be late no go and wait in the hall" Mike said frustrated

I wasn't going to lie, there was only 20 minutes I needed to go or i'll miss the warm up

"How long to get to my football ground" Bailey asked Carmen, Tee and Faith

"What by car?" Faith asked

"Nah by foot, running" Bailey said and he ran out the door andstarted to run down the street

"Oi, Bailey wait up" I shouted, I ran across the street trying to chase after Bailey but the car came and hit me straight and I fell to the ground with a THUD!

Bailey quickly turned round and saw me on the ground. He ran back to the house and said

"Everyone quick, Kay just got hit by a car" Everyone looked shocked and ran outside

"Im so sorry, its not his fault" I said while I was rolled on a stretcher

"I'll go to the hospital with her" Mike said as he climbed into the ambulance with me

"Can I come too? You can drop me off at the field" Said Bailey trying to climb into the ambulance but Mike pushed him out and said

"I think you've done enough damage. Don't you?" Mike said with anger

Bailey tried to run away but Johnny and Rick grabbed him by the forearm.

"Oh no you don't" Johnny said as he tried to get out of their grasp

Johnny, Rick and the rest of the DG shoved Bailey inside

"May-Li take me to my match then" Bailey said

Everyone looked at him like they wanted to kill him

"Right, my best friend has just been hit by a car and your worrying about your stupid match?" Carmen said in disbelief

"Well I need to lead my team to victory and it wasn't my fault she ran into the road" Bailey said

"Your not going anywhere, you can stay here and do some chores" May-Li said as she walked out the door

Bailey was so angry he couldn't go to his match he started to trash the living room. He even got a cue and started hitting the TV. Johnny had to pin him down and shout May-Li to stop him.

At the hospital I was in one of the beds thinking about what happened.

Mike came in and sat down in the chair next to my bed

"How are you feeling?" He asked me

"My right leg is really sore thats all" I said with a small smile

After 10 minutes my leg started numbing and it started to kill me

"Ahh" I groaned

"Ahh" I groaned again as the pain got stronger

"Mickayla whats wrong?!" Mike said with concern

"I can't feel my right leg" As the pain kept on getting stronger and stronger

Mike opened the curtain and shouted

"Can I get some help please, quick"

About 4 nurses came into my room to examine me over

"We've found that in the foot, ankle and knee the bones have been pushed together to stop the blood flow. So we will need to do surgery, you do have a choice but if you don't do the surgery it will be life threatening"

After Mike and I agreed to the surgery Mike held my hand until they sent me in the theatre room and he said

"You'll be fine and I'll be waiting right here till the surgery is over" After that was said he kissed me on my forehead

Because the surgery is very rare it took up to 4 hours

Mike called May-Li and told them everything about me having surgery and how its life threatening

"House meeting!" May-Li shouted

Everyone came into the loving room

"As you all know Mickayla got hit by a car and taken to hospital, while in hospital her right leg started numbing and she couldn't feel it. So they examined her over and found that the bones in the foot, ankle and knee were tightly squeezed together. So they had to do a very rare surgery which could be life threatening, Mike said that he would call back when he heard some news and when Kay has woken up" After that the phone started ringing

"That must be him know" May-Li said as she left the room

Everyone in the room was gobsmacked, shocked and speechless. May-Li came back into the room and said

"They said the surgery went really well and Mickayla has just woken up but there going to keep her for a few nights until she's fully recovered to come home" May-Li said

Everyone sort of eased up after that

At the hospital I had to choose a colour for my cast I chose pink so people could write on it

3 days after

I walked into the living room on crutches and a cast on my leg

"Hey" I said and everyone turned round and stood up and I hugged everyone apart from Bailey

"So how's your leg?" Faith asked

"Its not actually too bad" I told her

"Thing is we wouldn't exactly imagine Mickayla Wright in pink" Said Tyler pointing to my cast as everyone laughed

"Its true but I only got this colour so people could write on it" I said taking out a whiteboard pen

"Ooo, me first" Carmen said taking the pen out of my hand.

Carmen wrote: Hope you get well soon bestie, Carmen xxx

Tee wrote: Keep fighting, get well soon Tee xxx

Tyler wrote: Don't worry I'll crack you up like the car did with your bones :D, Tyler xxx

"Mature Tyler" I said to him with a smile

Johnny wrote: Shouldn't of been you mate, get well soon Johnny

xxx

Faith wrote: I was right when I said winners are brave and that they never quit. So winner I hope you get well soon, Faith xxx

Jody wrote: We'll treat you with lots of chocolate biscuits, Get well soon Jody xxx

Rick wrote: You were brave mate, heal up quick Rick xxx

Frank wrote: Heal fast, Frank xxx

Floss drew a picture of a love heart and Harry drew a picture of a football

"Thanks guys" I said, as I got up Mike came with my wheelchair. So I sat in it

"I've tried calling Liam but he didn't answer, so I left a message" Mike told me giving a warm smile

"Don't bother trying to contact him again. He's been gone for months and hasn't tried to stay in touch, obviously means he's better else where" I said everyone was pretty sure he contacted me or Frank but he didn't

"Anyway, we've got a surprise for you" Frank said

"But you've got to close your eyes" Rick said as he put his hands over my eyes

Everyone wheeled me into the quite room and I saw every running and football trophy and medal i've ever won. I was happy they did this for me but I felt angry with myself for not watching where I was going when the car zoomed past.

I wheeled forward and looked at the gold medal I got for 100 metres. I kept on thinking to myself that I let my team down and that all my training had gone down the drain because of me having to be in a cast for 6 weeks and then have 12 weeks of physiotherapy.

"Okay everyone lets give Kay some space" Mike said shooing everyone out, everyone was confused but they followed Mike's orders

I was so angry that I had to take it out of something, so I got the closest things to me. My trophies and medals. I cleared the whole table and it made a huge crash when each medal and trophy fell to the floor.

Carmen's Point of View

"Looks like Kay isn't too happy" Rick said as everyone heard the crash

"Well she won't be, her parents are dead, she got ran over by a car, she missed her football match, one of her best friends left and he hasn't even bothered to try and contact and she blames herself for her parents death because she doesn't know how they died" Tee said

Lily came through the door and we told her everything about Kay. So Tee, Lily and I decided to cheer Kay up.

Mickayla's Point of View

Someone knocked on my door

"Come in" Tee, Carmen and Lily came in. I have to be honest, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but they are my best friends so how could I say no.

"Hey Kay" Lily said

"Hey, whats up?" I asked as I wheeled round to face them

"We just thought we could cheer you up. Mike downloaded some films and games, and we can give you a manicure and we'll have a little chat" Tee said

"Yeah we can have a little chat. We don't really do that very often" Said Carmen placing bean bags on the ground and taking my hands to start doing my nails

"So have you spoken to Liam recently" Carmem asked

"Please, I've tried contacting him. He's obviously having fun else where" I said

"Anyway, wanna watch a movie?" Tee asked, giving me the tablet

"Yeah alright, but Lily you haven't signed my cast yet" I said giving her a pen

Lily wrote: Hope you get well soon bestie Lily xxx

"Thanks, now what movie do you want to watch?" I asked Eventually we chose to watch Despicable me 2 and after that we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2-Letter From Who?

4 weeks later

I woke up and got in the shower and let me tell you its hard to shower with a cast on, but I managed it. I got dressed in skinny jeans and my OMG tee-shirt.

I got my crutches and went to the kitchen where everyone was already have breakfast.

"Morning" I said

"Morning" Everyone replied

"Sleep well?" Carmen asked

I shook my head "Let me tell you, never ever break a bone its absolutely horrible, itchy and annoying"

Everyone giggled

Then we heard the post come in, Mike went in to go and get it.

"Kay, letter for you" Mike said handing me an envelope with my full name on it

Mickayla Elizabeth Shanaya Wright

Everyone looked at me

"What? You act like its the first letter in the Dumping Ground" I said with a smirk

"Well, lets be real. Its not everyday someone gets a letter in this place" Johnny said

"True. I'll open it later" I said

"Who do you think its from?" Tee asked

"I don't know, I haven't got any family" I said looking at the letter

"Could be from Liam" Said Carmen wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk

I hate it when she does that. She thinks I have a like for Liam and I can assure you I don't. Not even a tiny bit, we're just friends.

"Nahh, he knows how much I hate it when people call me by my full name" I said

When everyone finished breakfast I went to my room and opened the letter, it read:

Dear Mickayla,

Its been a long time since I've seen you, how are you?

I hope schools going well and your doing great in sports knowing its your ambition, and your fathers. I was hoping to see you again sometime soon. You'll be able to tell me about all your friends and how things have been going in life. Well I'll write soon.

Love, Mum

Wait did I just read right? Love Mum?!

I hoped in my wheelchair and went to the office and knocked on the door.

Mike opened the door and asked "What can I do for you Kay?"

"My mum and dad are definitely dead right?" I asked

"I'm afraid so, why'd you ask?"

I placed the letter on the table and motioned him to open. He opened it and read it in his head

"Kay, I don't know what say?" He said looking over the letter

"Mike just leave I bet its one of them playing a prank, I only came to show you. Anyway I'll see you later" I said as I opened the door and wheeled out and went to my room

When I was in my room I was trying to get the letter out of my head then someone knocked it was May-Li

"Hey Kay, Mike told me about the letter. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied as I bit my lip (I always bite my lip when I lie)

"Well okay then, Mike's going to call a house meeting but you don't have to come" She said

"Okay" I said as I climbed on the bed with my phone

Carmen's Point of View

"HOUSE MEETING" Mike shouted

I walked down the stairs into the living room and saw everyone was there except Kay

"Should I go and get Kay?" Tee asked about to walk out the door

"No, actually this is about her" Said Mike sounding upset

"Why what's wrong with her?" Asked Jody sounding worried

"The letter that came for Kay this morning is from her mum" Mike said

"But her mums dead, isn't she?" I asked

"Well yes, that's why I was wondering if any of you wrote the letter to Kay" Mike said

"Talk about it amongst yourselves and we'll call in another house meeting after lunch to discuss it again" Said May-Li walking out the living room with Mike

"Wow, as if things couldn't get any worse for Kay" Tee said sitting on the couch next to me

"Come on whoever did it own up" Faith said looking at all of us

"Who says any of us did it?" Bailey said sitting on a chair

"Well, lets be real we all know Kay's mum and dad are dead we don't know how but they are" I said

Mickayla Point of View

I was lying down on my back thinking about the letter, I mean it must mean something right? I got drawn out of my thought when I heard a knock on my door

"Come in" I said getting up

That's when I saw Faith walk in she gave me a small smile

"Hey" She said

"Hey" I replied

"How are you?" She asked

"I'm fine" as I bit my lipFaith sat down next to me

"Your lying" Faith said looking at me in the eyes

"So what if I am?" I said playing with my fingers

"It's okay to show emotions and cry you know?" Faith said pulling me into a hug

"I know" I said, everyone here knows I never and I mean never cry in front of anyone not even Carmen, Tee, Lily or Liam

10 minute conversation

"LUNCH" Mike shouted from the bottom of the stairs

Faith got up

"You coming?" Faith asked heading to my wheelchair

I thought about it for a minute and shook my head

"Come on, I'll make sure no one talks about the letter" Faith said looking at me

"Fine" I said hopping over to my wheelchair, Faith pushed me into the dining room where everyone was talking about random things

Faith's Point of View

I wheeled Kay into the kitchen and we ate fish fingers and chips, Kay didn't speak at all. Being honest you would understand why, she gets hit by a car and now get a letter from her 'mum'. Kay is always the person to keep her emotions bottled up, no matter how much she wants to tell someone.

Mickayla's Point of View

"Kay, are you going to eat anything?" Faith asked as I didn't eat a single thing, I was just playing with food, staring at my plate

"No, I'm not very hungry" I said putting my fork down and leaving the room

I went into my room and started punching the wall, I felt so angry, confused, sad, upset. And the thing is no one could do anything about it.

Carmen's Point of View

"Wow" said Bailey

"She gets one little letter from her 'mum' and she goes completely mental" Bailey said laughing

I slapped him in the the arm "Ow" Bailey shouted

"Think about what she's going through" I said about to get up

"I think you should leave her to calm down Carmen" Mike said

I started sitting down and began to eat again.

Mickayla's Point of View

I stopped punching the wall and looked at the letter again and I remembered. I've seen this handwriting before somewhere

"Where was it?" I muttered under my breathe

That's when it all clicked, this was Bailey Wharton's handwriting. When I finally realised I went into the kitchen and got a heavy jug of blackcurrant juice and poured it over Bailey's head, everyone looked gobsmacked.

"Mate, next time you want to give someone in here a letter either type it on a computer or get someone else to write it" I said and started to head back to my room

"Oh, and by the way. Never read my file again" I said and went back to my room to reflect about what happened

Faith's Point of View

"It was you?" I asked Bailey, he stayed quite...


	3. Chapter 3-Bailey, Just WOW

(Still Faith's Point of View)

"Well, say something! Was it you?" I said getting more frustrated

"FINE! YES IT WAS ME" Bailey shouted and left the room

Everyone looked surprised, we knew Bailey was bad but this bad? Just wow...

"Why would you do something like that?" I said getting angry. Being honest Kay's like a little sister to me so I can be very protective

"You want to know why I did it? Fine, the only reason I did it was because she runs in front of a car, feels sorry for herself and gets sympathy. I missed the biggest match of my life the other day, I could've trained at Liverpool FC academy and SHE ruins my chances" Bailey said with anger

"Your joking?! You did THAT to Kay because you couldn't go to your stupid football academy" I said getting madder than ever

"Man, your sick in the head" said Johnny

"You know one thing you got wrong? We may give Kay sympathy but she never feels sorry for herself. Don't you remember she missed a match that day as well. They were going for the championship league, they were going on for something big, and they lost 2-1. Be lucky your team won and your not stuck in a cast for 2 more weeks" Said Tee as everyone got up to leave the room

Mike's Point of View

As I saw everyone left the room, I noticed Bailey trying to leave

"Aaa, come here young man" I shouted as Bailey started to walk out the door

"You are grounded, you have double chores to do, your pocket money will be reduced AND most importantly of all you will apologise to Kay" I said when Bailey heard all of that he was so mad he slammed the door and went to his room

Rick's Point Of View

Everyone in the dumping ground was in the living room, talking about Bailey of course

"I can't believe Bailey would do something like that... Well I can but that's just sick" I said thinking about what Kay's gone through

Kay and I, we're like brother and sister, since us Burneywood lot came here she was really nice to us and didn't judge us. And you can tell everyone in the dumping ground obviously likes her, we are like one big family.

"Does he have to stay, he's horrible. If he's going to do something like that then who else knows what he's going to do?" Said Carmen playing with her phone

Carmen's Point of View

I was on my phone and I started texting Liam, he may not answer but he does have a right to know what's going on

**To Liam: **

**Why haven't you answered any of our calls or texts? You know your best friend Kay (remember her?!) could do with some support, she got hit by a car you know and she really misses you even if she doesn't admit it. You need to contact her. **

**-Carms **

_**Sent**_

Rick's Point of View

"Anyway does anyone want to see how Kay's doing?" I asked

"I'll go" Faith said getting up to walk out the door

"Tell us what she tells you and what she's doing" Said Johnny

"I'll only tell if she wants me to" Faith said as she walked out the door to Kay's room.


	4. Chapter 4-Healed

_**Authors Note- I won't be updating until I get at least 10 reviews. Sorry this chapter will be short because of all my exams I have to revise for. Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate. And HUGE shout out to RosaSilvermist who's been with me from the very start. **_

Faith's Point of View

I knocked on Kay's

"What do you want?" Kay shouted from the door

I opened the door and went in and said "I was just wondering if you were okay?" I said as I walked in the room seeing her with her guitar in her lap.

"I'm fine" She said as she looked at me trying to fight the urge of biting her lip, but she did anyway. I raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to her lip. She quickly realised, and stopped biting her lip and put on a fake smile. But she could tell I could see right through her, so she finally gave in.

"Fine, I'm upset. I just wish the letter Bailey wrote was real" She said staring at her at the guitar plucking the strings.

I walked over to the bed and gave her a hug

"I'm always here if you need me you know?" I said

"I know"

"Well I'm going to go back to the living room. You coming?" I asked my hand on the door handle

"Nah, I'm alright here thanks" she said with no emotion, she really is a strong girl

"Okay then, I'll see you later" I said leaving the room

"Bye" she said

I stood at the door for a while and heard her playing a song on the guitar, she's really good, being honest better than good. After that I headed back to the living room and Johnny asked

"Well... What did she say?"

"She didn't really say anything, all she said was she wished the letter Bailey wrote was real" I said

2 weeks later

Mickayla's Point Of View

My leg is finally healed and I can take this cast off, I came down the stairs at 10:30 so Mike and I could leave to go to the hospital.

I walked into the kitchen to get some toast

"Are you excited to get that thing off then?" Said Rick motioning to my cast

"You have no idea, about time this flipping thing came off. I'm keeping the crutches and the wheelchair though" I said smiling while Rick laughed

"Kay are you ready to go?" Mike asked grabbing the car keys

"Yeah" I shouted. "Wish me luck" I said to Rick, he just laughed and said "Good luck"

Car Ride

"Mickayla Wright" a nurse shouted holding a huge yellow folder which appeared to be my file. You see I was born three monthsearly and had to go into the hospital quite a lot, and also, I'm guessing my file is so big because I'm in care. The hospital need to know all of that stuff.

I went into the room and the nurse who called me in, introduced me to the doctor who would be taking off my cast. His name was Max, I have to say he did look strangely familiar, but I just shook it out my head.

"Okay Kay, I'm going to use this saw to drill into your cast. It won't hurt a bit, but it might tickle a bit though." Max said with a smile, he seemed like a very friendly doctor, so I smiled back. The drill of the saw went through the cast, I have to say Max was right, it did tickle quite a bit. After that was all done they took off the cast and showed me my leg and foot.


End file.
